swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Military Engineer Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide You have become skilled at using and manipulating technology on the battlefield. In fact, your fellow soldiers rely on your technical expertise in the heat of battle. Breach Cover When you fire or throw a Weapon with a Burst or Splash radius at a target with Cover, you ignore that Cover. Breaching Explosive You ignore the Damage Threshold of doors and walls when using Mines and fixed (Non-Grenades) Explosives. Droid Expert Prerequisite: Repairs on the Fly When you Repair a Droid, you Repair 1 additional Hit Point for each point by which your Mechanics check beats the base DC of 20. Prepared Explosive When you use a Mine or other fixed (Non-Grenade) Explosive, you can choose to have the Burst radius of the Explosive become Difficult Terrain after the Explosive has detonated. Alternatively, if you plant a Mine or fixed Explosive in an area of Difficult Terrain, you can have the Explosive deal no damage and instead turn the Difficult Terrain into normal terrain. Problem Solver As a Swift Action once per turn, you can designate a single Vehicle within your line of sight whose Pilot can hear and understand you. That Pilot's Vehicle ignores Difficult Terrain until the start of your next turn, and the Pilot gains a +5 insight bonus on all Pilot checks made to avoid Hazards and Collisions until the start of your next turn. Quick Modifications Prerequisites: Repairs on the Fly, Tech Specialist When you create a Field-Created Weapon, you can choose one Weapon Modification from the Tech Specialist Feat to apply to the created Weapon at the time of creation. Repairs on the Fly You can use the Repair application of the Mechanics Skill to Repair a Droid or object as a Standard Action. You can gain the benefits of this Talent only once per day per Droid, object, or Vehicle Repaired. Sabotage Device As a Swift Action, you can sabotage any object or Weapon that is powered by an Energy Cell or Power Pack so that it becomes a Grenade. The object or Weapon is then considered to be a Frag Grenade in all ways, but it can be turned back into it's original form with another Swift Action. Tech Savant Prerequisite: Trained in Knowledge (Technology) As a Standard Action, you can increase the speed of one adjacent Droid or Vehicle that you occupy by 1 square (Applied to any method of Locomotion) until the end of your next turn. Any droid or vehicle can only benefit from this talent once per round. Vehicular Boost As a Standard Action, you can make a DC 15 Mechanics check to grant one Vehicle you occupy a number of bonus Hit Points equal to 5 x your Class Level. Damage is subtracted from the bonus Hit Points first, and any bonus Hit Points remaining at the end of the encounter go away. Bonus Hit Points from multiple sources do not stack.Category:Talent Trees Category:Military Engineer Talent Trees